


the fine print

by seokkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokkwan/pseuds/seokkwan
Summary: It all started with the magic shop that opened up across the street from his apartment.(aka a spell goes wrong & seokmin accidentally summons seven incubi to his home)





	1. seokmin

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a revamped version of a fic i posted maybe a year ago? and ultimately ended up deleting because i thought i wasn't going to finish it. but a month or so ago i decided to give it another go! continue my goal of eventually writing every seokmin pairing! give the world's bf what he deserves! so if you did happen to be one of the few people that read the original first chapter (thank you so much first of all!!), this is a little bit of what it was before, but now with more kim mingyu & lesbians! 
> 
> speaking of lesbians... sojung, yerin, yuna, eunha (whose real name is eunbi! but i kept the stage name to avoid confusion with the other eunbi), eunbi & yewon are all members of gfriend, & joohyun & sooyoung are members of red velvet
> 
> anyway there are going to be a lot of seokmin pairings in this, so much that i am afraid to see what the tags for this will look like in the end. and that's why i've decided to add additional tags in the author's notes, so please check those out before each chapter! also the rating will be going up to rated e in the next chapter, i just didn't want to get anybody's hopes up about this particular chapter. but from here on out it's all horny seas

Seokmin's heart pounded as he entered his apartment building. The thought of who or what could be behind his front door when he arrived home had been distracting him all day. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous, but he couldn't shake away the overall thrill of it all- though maybe that wasn't his own doing. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his door and stepped inside.

His apartment was empty. He searched the whole thing anyway, even though there really weren’t many places to hide within the two rooms that made up the place. After carefully combing through the place, throwing back all the curtains, swinging open every cupboard and peaking under his bed, he figured he was safe. 

Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and fell back onto his bed. He felt foolish, spells were hard enough for beginners, let alone the one he'd attempted to conjure up. After over a year of practise he’d thought he was ready to step up to the next level, but apparently not. 

Though as his heartbeat began to steady once again, he figured this was probably for the best. 

 

\-------

 

It all started with the magic shop that opened up across the street from his apartment.

Growing up in a small town Seokmin didn't have much access to magic, which only added to his fascination of the supernatural. There were of course always rumours that the older folks who chose to be more reclusive in his neighborhood practised the craft, but besides that, magic's new beginnings formed in the major cities within highly regulated covens. His parents always tried to warn him of the dangers of magic through all the fables and myths they read to him as a child that were based around evil supernatural creatures and magic gone wrong. 

But despite that, he spent much of his time as a teenager trying to get his hands on any information revolving around the supernatural- something that was difficult to do since much of it had been destroyed after the practise of magic was outlawed centuries before. It was once he got out of high school that the role of magic in society began moving towards acceptance. The stigma that had previously surrounded wicches and magic was fading, as long as they followed within the strict guidelines enforced by the government.

Seokmin's main motivation for moving to the city was to get closer to magic. So a magic shop opening just across the street from him within a week of his arrival felt a lot like fate to him. The shop was one of many run by a coven based in Seoul and that specific spot was run by six wicches all around Seokmin's age who soon became the first friends he made in the city.

When he first entered the shop it was blatantly clear he was an amateur. Yerin and Yuna were both by his side within seconds of him walking through the door when he nearly knocked over a display of flowerpots. From that day on they welcomed him with open arms, Yerin had even told him on that first day she sensed something powerful and good within him. Though Eunbi later informed him she said that to every new customer in hopes of creating a regular. Yerin still insists she actually meant it with Seokmin. He left with two bags full of books and knick knacks, as well as a sense of hope and encouragement from the girls, determined to put his all into learning the craft. 

Within hours of leaving the shop he’d set off a series of tiny fireworks in the palms of his hands. The trick resulted in his fire alarm going off, his building being evacuated and pretty serious burns on both his hands. 

Eunha found Seokmin out in front of his building after the incident and pulled him into the shop. Seokmin was shocked at first, especially considering the two had never met, but the pain from the burns on his hands made Eunha the least of his worries. On that day Seokmin had been entirely convinced Eunha was an angel- it may have been the plant based liquid she fed him that made his head a bit dizzy that lead him to that conclusion- but he still hasn't weighed out the possibility. Sojung joined them quickly after Eunha closed the store and Seokmin's hands were healed, leaving no scars behind, within twenty minutes. 

They both suggested he steer clear from explosive spells for a while and led him towards a more herbal approach of the practise. With Sojung and Yewon’s help he built a planter outside the window of his apartment later that week.

As a child, his idea of magic had centered around raising spirits and fighting enemies in battle, so he never could have imagined going down the route of legal healing magic. But Seokmin quickly developed a love of gardening. He soon expanded from just the small planter on his windowsill to filling the majority of his tiny apartment with plants. Within months he was selling his plants to the girls’ shop and became a trusted business partner and friend. Magic was used as a sort of fertilizer when growing the plants, and the rituals he performed each day led to the plants growing at a rapid pace. He could often plant something at dawn and have it ready for the shop in the afternoon. The idea of conjuring up spirits faded from his mind for a bit, with his love of gardening and healing magic at the forefront of his thoughts. 

 

\-------

 

“So, I'm assuming you're a wicche?”

Seokmin quickly jumped up in shock- he must have fallen asleep shortly after arriving home. He scanned his room for the source of the voice, though all he wanted to do was to pull his covers over his head. 

Something was off. The space he was in appeared to be his room, but the more he studied it, the more uneasy he felt. His plants were gone, and in their place was an assortment of lit candles. When he glanced out his windows he wasn't met with the view of his street, just pitch darkness. The previous thrill he’d felt that day was gone and he was paralyzed with fear.

“Isn't this what you wanted? Why are you so afraid?”

His voice hitched and he couldn't speak, no matter how hard he tried. A deep shiver crawled up his spine and he felt the hairs on his arms rise. There was definitely something in the room with him, even if he couldn't see it. Suddenly, he felt the weight of his bed shift. Whatever was in the room with him was right beside him.

“I'm just messing with you.”

Within a split second his room was back to normal. The candles were gone and the setting sun shone through his windows. Seokmin let out a long breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and as a rush of adrenaline swept over him as he turned to face whatever was beside him.

 

\-------

 

 

After nearly a year of working with the girls, a book arrived that sparked his childhood interests yet again. 

He’d been assisting Yewon and Yerin with stocking the shelves when the girl’s coven leader walked through the front doors, causing them all to pause what they’d been working on. Seokmin quite literally paused after he noticed who the cause of the dinging at the front door was. 

Though he worked with the girls and performed the magic that they had taught him, he wasn’t considered a member of their coven. That would require an invitation from the coven leader herself. An invitation that he wasn’t expecting anytime soon as he still couldn’t convince himself to make direct eye contact with Joohyun. 

Sooyoung followed behind Joohyun and Seokmin felt himself relax slightly. After Sooyoung and Yerin had started dating a few months prior, her visits to the shop became more frequent, no longer just for business purposes. Though he’d started off very intimidated by her as well, he’d grown used to her presence and only averted eye contact every so often. It helped that her expression softened as Yerin ran over to her, nearly causing the bag on her shoulder to slip off her arm as she threw herself on her. 

The bag contained the rest of their stock for the evening. Seokmin knew better than to try and lift it himself, as he’d learnt from past experience. Sooyoung had specifically hexed it for herself and there could be up to hundreds of pounds in the bag alone. That very day the bag held over fifty books. 

Joohyun and Sooyoung joined them in the shop to have tea with Yerin and Yewon and Seokmin didn’t waste much time looking over the books. Instead he focused on their proper places on the shelves, paying attention to only the topics and authors, and more importantly, making himself look too busy to join them. 

It wasn’t until the next afternoon when Seokmin arrived to deliver his plants that Eunbi brought his attention to the book. 

The book was centered around the rising of supernatural beings; everything from gnomes to help with gardens, to raising the dead as zombies or ghosts, and even the creation of vampires and werewolves. They were both quickly distracted with the book, leaving their previous tasks behind. Eunbi in particular was almost immediately taken with the concept of familiar spirits. Conjuring was illegal in their country, and anything outside of healing and simple tricks such as fireworks and lighting fireplaces was considered dark magic under their government. But they both wondered how creating a familiar spirit in the form of an animal was any different than purchasing a pet.

“I’ve wanted a puppy for so long, but Yewon doesn’t think we’re ready yet.” Eunbi spoke softly as they both sat in the corner of the backroom, completely fixated on the book and only occasionally peeking out to check if they’d missed a customer arriving at the store. “A familiar puppy would be so different though, I don’t think you’d even have to train it.” 

“Do you think you’d end up with a puppy? It says that your animal familiar is supposed to relate to your inner spirit.”

“Hey,” Eunbi pouted, squatting at Seokmin’s arm. “Of course a puppy would represent my inner spirit. Dogs love me.” 

Sojung on the other hand was reluctant of the idea. She disagreed with the concept of familiars falling under the category of dark magic, but if anything went wrong their entire coven could face legal action. Still, Eunbi and Seokmin often discussed the idea, theorizing what each other’s animal familiars would be. The government had no way of tracking the use of magic yet, but Eunbi’s loyalty to their coven prevented their conversations from ever developing into real ideas. Seokmin understood, their coven was their family, but he himself didn't have a coven.

He began bringing the book home with him after closing. It was quite large and the language was pretty dated as it had been written in centuries before, so it took him a while to get through. The magic was difficult, but not impossible. Once again he was growing fascinated with the ideas of dark magic and one section in particular had caught his eye- the incubus.

Common notions of incubus painted the beings as evil- they were demons afterall. However, in his further studies he learnt that much of his understandings of the demons were merely myths. The demons gained energy off humans’ sexual desires and impulses, and doing so didn't have to result in the death of the human. There was even a case of a human and an incubus procreating in the twelfth century, though some scholars argued that didn't necessarily prove love occurred between them. He read many accounts of humans being invited into the realm in which incubus live, though those stories were treated with the same skepticism as alien abductions. 

The overall idea of conjuring a demon frightened him, not to mention the fact that it was illegal. Yet he was still drawn to the concept- after all, it could be compared to that of a one night stand, and afterwards the demon would leave. The law wouldn’t ever need to find out.

 

\-------

 

His spell had worked. There was very clearly an incubus in his bed, staring back at him with pitch black eyes. The incubus was propped up against his pillows, watching Seokmin with a smirk painted across its face. Somehow he was no longer afraid- though he wasn't entirely sure if it was just the adrenaline causing that. He quickly realized the demon was dressed head to toe in his own clothing, which was way too large for him.

“Why are you in my clothes?” Seokmin asked, breaking the brief moment of silence.

“That's your first question?” The demon’s smile turned to a full grin, causing his nose to scrunch up as it ducked its head and laughed. “I wasn't sure which century I was being called to and I wasn't dressed appropriately.”

“Which century…” Seokmin muttered to himself under his breath, a million more questions forming in his mind. 

He continued studying the demon despite feeling frozen when it came to his words again. Ever since he’d first laid his eyes on him he hadn't been able to look anywhere else. There was no denying he was handsome, though he already knew through his research all incubi were aesthetically pleasing to the human eye. He looked human enough, and it would certainly be easy for him to pass as a human, if only it weren’t for the tiny horns that peaked out from under his hair, the pointed tips of his ears and his deep black eyes.

“Do you have a name?” he finally asked.

“You can call me Wonwoo.” The demon was studying Seokmin in return, his eyes lingering on his lips as he spoke. “And you're Seokmin.”

Seokmin nodded, and he felt his face heat up as the demon’s eyes trailed over the rest of his body. All the times he'd imagined meeting an incubus (which had been fairly often as of late), he never thought of an awkward first encounter. In fact, all his fantasies involved skipping straight to sex.

“Most humans are usually panicking in this moment and begging I don't kill them, but you're thinking about fucking me already?”

“What?” Seokmin blurted out, his eyes widening in shock. “You can read minds?”

“Nope.” Wonwoo threw his head back, laughing harder than before. “I can tell when humans are aroused, but that was just a shot in the dark. You humans are all pretty predictable, especially ones who summon sex demons.”

“What have I done?” Seokmin whined, finally averting eye contact and throwing his hands over his face. Why couldn't he have just conjured a puppy familiar or maybe a few fairies to help with his gardening? Instead he'd summoned an actual demon to Earth all because he was feeling a bit restless in regards to his love life and too nervous to interact with actual people outside of friendships.

“I'm just teasing you again.” Wonwoo reached out and brushed his hand down Seokmin's arm. His hand was warm and that alone brought comfort to him. A part of Seokmin had been worried there’d be parts of the demon that were too unlike humans. “They don't usually send me first, Seungcheol is way better at this part.”

“First?” Seokmin uncovered his face again as he waited for a response. Was Wonwoo just greeting him? Was another demon going to take his place instead?

“I’m guessing you have the version of the spell that involved substitutes if you don't have certain items.” Wonwoo sighed, turning away from Seokmin, resting his head back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. “Don't substitute shit in spells.”

“What?” Seokmin practically shouted, his heart beating rapidly again. “This was my first spell, I didn't know what I was doing! I'm a gardener!”

“This happens in like one in every five summonings, it's fine. You're not going to die or anything.” Wonwoo turned to face Seokmin again, wearing the same smirk he had greeted him with. “The only difference is instead of one sex hungry demon, you've summoned seven of us.”

 

\-------

 

Another reason Seokmin had been so eager to move to the city after finishing school was for love, or at least a broader chance of finding love. The problem was he found love, but he wasn’t too certain it was the requited type.

His first morning in his new apartment he realized he’d forgotten to pick up food for breakfast. The plan had been to order a pizza the night before and save the leftovers for breakfast the next day. But after one bottle of wine he’d forgotten all about that plan and finished the pizza in one shameful sitting. He’d thankfully found a cafe the next morning, conveniently beside the magic shop and across the street from his apartment. 

If Seokmin hadn’t already believed in love at first sight he was sure he would have changed his mind after he opened the cafe’s door and was met with a tall, handsome man standing behind the counter. He immediately regretted not digging through a box and searching for a pair of jeans instead of opting for the same grey sweatpants he’d slept in. 

The man looked up from where he was wiping down the counter and smiled at him as he heard the door close behind him. Seokmin almost doubted for a moment that they hadn’t met before, the smile on his face looked as if he was greeting an old, long lost friend. After a few weeks of frequenting the place nearly everyday he found that’s just how Mingyu greeted everyone, bright like a puppy meeting their owner at the front door after a long day. 

He still spent most afternoons there after stocking the shop, sitting at the front counter and pretending he wasn’t watching the stupidly handsome boy behind the counter as he worked. In his defense he may have needed the supervision since he somehow managed to spill hot fluids on himself at least once a week. 

Mingyu and the co-owner, Seungkwan, had his lunches ready for him nearly everyday when he arrived, usually something new that Mingyu’s been working on in the back. The cafe felt almost like a small slice of home for him, just as the magic shop had become for him. The magic shop like his living room, where he spent time with his friends, and the cafe his dining room, where he can have a warm meal amongst familiar faces. 

He often dreaded heading back to his quiet apartment at the end of day and frequently found himself fantasizing about asking Mingyu over to watch a movie with him after work. Maybe cooking up something together for dinner, two glasses of wine sitting beside each other on the counter as they chop up some vegetables, already tipsy and giggly by the time their food is ready. After just over a year he still hadn’t managed to work up the courage. 

So maybe it was the loneliness or the fear of rejection that lead him to that one particular spell in the book. Though he’d like to keep convincing himself it was solely because he was eager to try out some new magic.

 

\-------

 

Wonwoo watched over Seokmin's shoulder as he frantically searched the internet for anyway out of a blood contact with a demon, or in his case, multiple demons.

“I've always said the contract part should wait until after the terms have been discussed. But you humans were the ones who included the blood part in the spell itself.” Wonwoo walked over to Seokmin's kitchen, searching through his cupboards. “What kinds of cereal do you have?”

Seokmin gave up, closing his laptop and running back over to the book with the original spell. Wonwoo grabbed a box of cereal from above Seokmin's fridge and joined Seokmin again. After rereading the terms of the spell over and over again, Seokmin slowly closed the book. He turned to face Wonwoo, who was in the middle of shoving a handful of dry cereal in his mouth.

“Demons don't even need food,” he commented, completely defeated.

“No.” Wonwoo held the box of cereal out in front of Seokmin, offering him some. “I just like sugar.”

Seokmin reached into the box, stuffing his face as well.

“Most people end up having fun?” Wonwoo suggested, although he sounded as if he was unsure. “If you’re not ready yet we can just hangout, you don’t have a specific time limit to fuck me.”

“And after you another shows up?”

“Not immediately, but after we have sex our contract is up and you're owed to another. They can sometimes take up to a week to show up.”

Seokmin nodded. “When do I have to have sex with you by?”

“Hey, not so long ago you were fantasizing about me.” Wonwoo playfully nudged Seokmin, giving him a small smile. “You can take as long as you want, I'm not going to gain any energy from this if you're not enjoying it anyway.”

“Okay.” Seokmin returned the smile, trying to calm himself down. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Oh believe me, I've dealt with worse.” Wonwoo reached for the cereal again, pausing to shove a few more handfuls in his face before continuing. “So did you just have a bad breakup? Why did you summon us anyway?”

“I just…” Seokmin groaned, shaking his head at himself. “It's just been awhile since I've slept with anyone.”

“Well you don't have to worry about that anymore at least.” Wonwoo placed the cereal box down, moving to face Seokmin. “Just relax, everything is under your terms anyway.”

Seokmin took a slow, deep breath and attempted to take his advice, even as the reality of the situation was hitting him hard and fast. He didn’t have to sleep with Wonwoo right away, but what was he going to do with him until then? And what was he going to do when the others after him showed up? Would he be forced to lock himself in his apartment for the next week or so until the situation blew over? He didn’t even want to think about how he’d explain everything to the girls. The absolute last thing he wanted was to get them involved and potentially have them thrown out of their coven.

“Do you like video games?” Seokmin finally replied. He could deal with the consequences, and hopefully come up with a solution, in the morning.

 

\-------


	2. wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin wakes up the following morning to find there is very much still a demon in his apartment, lounging back on his couch after a night of gaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags/warnings: fingering, anal sex, biting/marking, a little demon magic

The wind chimes on the doors of the magic shop dinged as Seokmin pushed his cart of plants through the door. He felt rather guilty showing up with less than half of his usual amount, but after what he’d gone through the previous day, he’d found it hard to get any sleep that night. Especially with Wonwoo across the room from him, lounging on his couch and playing mobile games on Seokmin’s phone all night long. Focusing on his usual remedies for the plants in the morning proved to be significantly difficult and he was likely going to have to spend the rest of the day healing his plants after the damage he unintentionally caused.

Yuna gave him a small wave from behind the counter, placing her book down and rushing to his side to help with the items. “Is everything alright? You look exhausted,” she asked when she came to a stop in front of him, reaching out to brush her thumb along his cheek as she looked him over with concern.

“Yeah, I was just up late playing games,” Seokmin nodded, trying to suppress the yawn he felt coming. At least it wasn’t entirely a lie. “Sorry, I don’t have as much as usual.”

“We haven’t been too busy today anyway.” Yuna smiled at him sympathetically, patting his cheek before turning to see what he’d brought in on that day. “Oh good, you brought some lavender.” She reached for one of the planters, carrying it over to the counter.

Seokmin headed towards their window display with his cart, stretching before getting to work. He couldn’t help but glance in the direction of his apartment every so often, wondering what Wonwoo was up to while he was gone.

When he’d woken up that morning Wonwoo was finally asleep. Seokmin’s phone rested on his chest and the main menu track of some rhythm game he’d been playing was repeating over and over. Before he left, Seokmin slipped his phone out from under Wonwoo’s fingers and gently placed a blanket from his bed over him. He wasn’t entirely sure if demons were affected by temperature, but he’d just looked so small curled up on Seokmin’s couch. The image of a cute boy wearing his clothes and sleeping peacefully on his couch had pulled at his heartstrings, even though said boy was in fact an incubus that he barely knew. 

He still felt guilty leaving him behind, and a little worried that Wonwoo would go looking for him if he woke up alone. So he left a note on the table beside him, promising to be back in a couple hours at the most and encouraging him not to go look for him. It wasn’t until after he left that the thought that Wonwoo may not even be able to read Korean occurred to him.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Seokmin swore his heart stopped beating for a moment, he hoped he didn’t look too frightened as he turned around, nodding for Yuna to continue. 

“I feel like I just can’t talk to any of the girls about this,” she paused for a moment seemingly searching for her words. Seokmin was only slightly convinced she wasn’t about to ask about the missing book or even about a demon sitting on the couch of his apartment. “It’s about Eunha.” 

“Oh.” Seokmin responded, trying not to let out a breath of relief. He only then noticed the hint of pink spreading across her cheeks. “What is it?” 

“Do you remember the night of Yewon and Eunbi’s housewarming party?” she reached for one of the plants on Seokmin’s cart, joining him in setting up the display. 

“Vaguely,” Seokmin laughed softly, hoping to diffuse some of the uncomfortable tension in the air. “But go on.” 

“We kissed.” she took a deep breath. “And we haven’t talked about it since.” 

“And you want to talk about it with her?” Seokmin could never find the right words to say in these types of situations, no matter how much he wanted to help his friends.

“Yeah.” Yuna finally smiled as she nodded. “I just don’t want to make things awkward between the group. You know that her and Sojung dated, right?” 

“But that was a long time ago,” Seokmin reassured her. “Sojung’s been married longer than I’ve lived here.” 

“I know.” Yuna brushed her palms on the front of her pants after finishing up the display. “And Eunha is friends with both Sojung and Nayoung. But I met Eunha through Sojung, so it’s complicated.” 

“Yerin and Eunbi dated right? And wasn’t one of Yerin and Sooyoung’s first dates the housewarming party?” 

Yuna laughed again, shaking her head. “You’re right, I guess I’m overthinking this.” 

“You should talk to her, Yuna. I think she really likes you too.” 

“You’re always so sweet.” Yuna pulled Seokmin in for a hug, giving his cheek a quick kiss before pulling away. “Thanks, Seok.” 

“Anytime!” Seokmin turned, trying to hide the blush and grin forming on his face. “I’m going to head home though, I’m still a bit tired.” He usually would have stayed behind a bit longer to hangout and help around the shop, but the thought of Wonwoo showing up at any moment continued to cross his mind.

“Get some sleep tonight!” Yuna laughed as he left the shop with one final wave.

Seokmin tapped his foot impatiently as he stood on the curb with his cart, waiting for a few cars to pass before he could cross the street and head home. Just as he was about to step forward he heard a familiar voice shouting his name from behind him. His shoulders tensed- any other day he’d be more than happy to stop by the owner of said voice’s cafe.

“Seokmin!” Mingyu was by his side before he had time to blink, smiling brightly at him with a muffin held out for him in his palms. “Seungkwan and I tried a new recipe this morning, we were hoping you could test it for us.”

“Of course!” The muffin was still warm as he cupped it in his hands, and he sighed as he inhaled the scent. “Are these pumpkin muffins?”

“Yes.” Mingyu chewed on his lip as he watched Seokmin take his first bite. “We’ve been getting so many requests for pumpkin spiced lattes, we figured these might be popular too.”

Seokmin tried to tell him just how good it was, but after shoving half the muffin in his face he was finding it hard to talk without spewing crumbs all over Mingyu. Instead, he nodded and gave him a thumbs up, hoping that would at least get his point across.

That seemed to be enough for Mingyu, because he ducked his head, staring down on his feet that he’d been practically bouncing around on the whole time. “We’re thinking of trying a few more recipes with the pumpkin, you’re welcome to come over anytime and test them for us!”

“This is already perfect,” Seokmin finally responded, covering his mouth as he continued chewing. “But I won’t say no to more free muffins.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Mingyu gave him one last smile as he turned on his heels, heading back to the cafe.

For just a minute he’d forgotten why he had been so rushed to get home. The smile that was still painted across his face suddenly dropped when he remembered why he hadn’t just stopped at the cafe after work. He quickly looked both ways before sprinting with his cart across the street, hoping he’d still find Wonwoo in the same place that he left him a couple hours ago.

 

He unintentionally bumped his cart off the door frame when he tried to sneak back inside, causing Wonwoo to jump up from where he had still been sleeping.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Seokmin gave him an apologetic smile before closing the door behind him. “I just had to go across the street for work.”

“It’s okay, I saw your note earlier.” Wonwoo rubbed his eyes as he settled back again. “And you really don’t have to worry about me going anywhere by the way. I’m tied to this place until our contract is up.”

“Oh,” Seokmin responded as he sank down on the opposite side of the couch, folding his knees up to his chest and sticking his feet under the blanket. He really regretted not asking him more questions the night before. “You can’t leave at all?”

“I can go with you if I have your permission. But humans didn’t really like the idea of us wandering around of our own free will, so it was written in the contract.” Wonwoo yawned, stretching his arms out in front of him. “But I can return home if someone is trying to keep me hostage or something like that.”

Seokmin couldn’t help but catch the way his shirt that was entirely too large for Wonwoo slipped off his shoulder, exposing his tiny frame. Despite how small he was, he realized just how broad his shoulders that had been hidden under the baggy clothes were. 

But suddenly the blankets were being pulled up to Wonwoo’s chest and Seokmin’s cheeks burned red at the realization that he’d definitely been caught staring. He quickly averted his eyes back to Wonwoo’s face, who seemed to be giving him a knowing smirk.

“I’m going to make coffee.” Seokmin quickly bounced up from his spot over to his pantry cabinet. “Do you want anything?”

 

\-------

 

The next few days seemed to go like that. Seokmin would be caught staring at Wonwoo, accidentally let his mind wander, and Wonwoo would give him the same, knowing grin that caused Seokmin’s cheeks to burn. Even though Wonwoo had assured him he couldn’t read minds, there was always something about his grin that had him considering the possibility again. 

It was hard for him to get past the idea that the entire reason he was there was to sleep with him, and that anything they were doing before that was just putting off the inevitable. Though Wonwoo seemed perfectly content lounging around his apartment, even offering to help Seokmin with his work throughout the day. But even by just standing beside him he managed to send shivers up Seokmin’s spine, which was made worse whenever Wonwoo would pass by him and let his fingers slip over his waist as he moved behind him. Besides that, Wonwoo wasn’t making any moves on him. He hadn’t even brought up the concept of them sleeping together since the day he arrived. 

“How long do you stay around… after?” Seokmin asked out of the blue one night while they were both stretched across his couch playing video games. He hoped Wonwoo would be too distracted to notice the blush forming across his cheeks.

“After what?” He could hear the hint of amusement in Wonwoo’s voice and he immediately regretted asking the question.

“Nevermind,” Seokmin mumbled, clearing his throat as a way to snap himself out of how flustered he was feeling. He prayed that Wonwoo didn’t have some way of hearing how fast his heart was beating.

“I don’t have to leave until the next guy shows up,” Wonwoo responded, pausing the game and turning towards Seokmin. “Are you finally ready to talk about this again?”

Seokmin was still gripping the controller in his hand, hesitating to look back at him, he really wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to the screen. “I’m sorry, you probably need to leave soon, it’s almost been a week now.”

“You’re so cute,” Wonwoo laughed, taking the controller out of Seokmin’s hand and placing it on the table in front of them. “I told you I’m here until the contract is complete, and I don’t think you’re keeping me hostage, so I don’t need to go anywhere right now.”

Seokmin stared down at Wonwoo’s hand resting on his knee, and found that he wasn’t sure how to reply. When he wasn’t panicking internally over the thought of having sex with him, Seokmin was also beginning to enjoy his company. It was nice to have someone to work alongside him, to stay up late playing video games with, and even just someone to come home to. He loved his friends, but he felt left out every once in a while when he was with them. They were an established coven afterall and nearly all of them were in serious relationships. He hadn’t felt lonely since Wonwoo arrived, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to give that up just yet.

“You don’t have to be so shy.” Wonwoo moved in closer, his hand dragging up his thigh before stopping midway. “You can just tell me what you like, I really don’t think anything you say could shock me.”

“I’m just nervous,” he admitted, sighing to himself.

“Does this feel okay?” The palm of his hand felt as if it was heating up on his thigh, though it wasn’t painful, it almost felt comforting. When Seokmin nodded he brought his other hand up to Seokmin’s chest. The same sensation began spreading through his whole body, causing him to let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. A soft moan slipped passed his lips as Wonwoo smoothed his palm up to Seokmin’s neck. “It feels good right?”

“What are you doing?” Seokmin asked out of curiosity, though he didn’t want whatever it was to stop. He rested his head back against the couch as Wonwoo’s fingers moved to the back of his neck, lightly tickling him. “I thought you couldn’t control people.”

“I’m not controlling you.” Wonwoo was so close that he could feel his breath on his neck as he spoke. “I just wanted to help you relax, but I can stop if you’d like.”

His hands were suddenly off of him, but he was still sitting just as close, watching him.

“I didn’t say stop.” Seokmin whined, he suddenly felt cold in the places his hands had been.

Wonwoo’s hands were on Seokmin again, gripping his hips as he pulled him up from the couch and lead him towards the bed. He was strong despite his small frame- stronger than Seokmin expected as he pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Seokmin's chest heaved as he stared up at Wonwoo.

“Is this how you want it?” Wonwoo asked, lifting Seokmin's shirt up and sliding his hand under the material. His palm felt as if it they were growing hotter this time, but it still felt just as good. Maybe even better. “I can make you feel so good if you just trust me.”

“Yes,” Seokmin exclaimed almost immediately, his over excitement causing him to blush.

“I was right about you.” Wonwoo dragged his thumb lightly over Seokmin's nipple, watching him shiver from the lightest touch. “I had a feeling you'd be good for me.”

Seokmin couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, pulling Wonwoo closer into his lap as he chased his lips. He couldn’t help himself from grinding up against Wonwoo as he teased his tongue over Seokmin’s lower lip. Seokmin knew he was being rough and impatient and that things had escalated at an alarming rate, but Wonwoo didn’t seem to mind as opened his mouth for Seokmin, letting him take the lead. He moaned when Wonwoo’s hands brushed up his chest again and he pulled his shirt over his head, causing their lips to break apart for just one moment. Before Seokmin was able to lean in again, Wonwoo ducked his head, pressing his lips against Seokmin’s neck.

“Slow down, Seok.” Wonwoo steadied Seokmin’s hips, pushing them down against the bed. “Do you really want this to be over so soon?”

Shaking his head, Seokmin let Wonwoo press him against the mattress again. When his back hit his sheets, Wonwoo moved down to strip him out of his jeans. He sighed as Wonwoo slipped his jeans and boxer briefs past his ass- his cock no longer straining against them. Normally Seokmin would feel vulnerable being the only naked one in the room, but he barely had time to even register that thought before Wonwoo was lifting one of Seokmin’s legs over his shoulder. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears over how quickly things were moving. But he was thankful, he hadn’t fully realized just how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Wonwoo. 

“Do you want to pass me the lube in your drawer?” Wonwoo asked, his fingers brushing over his inner thighs, waiting for his confirmation.

Seokmin reached across the bed to his side table, feeling around the drawer before pulling the lube out and passing it to Wonwoo. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was in there, maybe another one of his abilities was being able to sense where the closest bottle of lube is at all time. Or he’d maybe gone snooping one day when Seokmin wasn’t home. That was far more likely, but the question didn’t seem to matter to him anymore as he teased him, circling his finger around Seokmin’s ass and watching him as he squirmed. 

His cock was practically aching by the time Wonwoo slid one finger in, causing Seokmin to groan. But it was too slow- Wonwoo seemed to be suddenly keen on taking his time, dragging his fingers against his rim each and every time he’d slide them in and out of him. It felt good, so good that Seokmin was afraid his neighbours could hear just how great he felt. But he couldn’t take it anymore. Wonwoo was barely two knuckles deep before Seokmin grabbed his wrist, thrusting his hips forward.

“Oh, was I too slow?” Wonwoo laughed, allowing Seokmin to continue fucking himself on his fingers. “You should have said something.”

“Can you add another finger?” Seokmin asked, pausing briefly and catching his breath. “Please?”

“Of course.”

Seokmin threw his head back as a third finger pushed past his rim. His cock was throbbing, and he needed to touch himself or he swore he was going to lose his mind. His breath hitched as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward at the contact. The stretch of Wonwoo’s fingers inside him and the relief at finally touching himself was overwhelming, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned Wonwoo’s name.

“You feel so good,” Seokmin panted, all of the shame and anxiety he had felt that week seemed to fly out the window. He spread his legs further for Wonwoo and began meeting him as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him. Wonwoo pressed his fingers in deeper, the tips brushing against his prostate, causing him to shout out.

“Can you turn around and get on your hands and knees for me?” Wonwoo’s fingers slipped out of him and Seokmin did as he was asked. He was so far gone that he was sure he would have done pretty much anything Wonwoo wanted in that moment. His hands were on Seokmin’s hips almost immediately, helping to move him into position.

Seokmin’s thighs were already shaking as Wonwoo’s cock pushed inside him. The stretch burned, but in the same way that his palms had felt against his chest. He was finding it hard to breath, his body was on fire and Wonwoo was moving unbearably slow again. 

Seokmin gripped his sheets, trying to hold himself back from touching himself again. Thankfully Wonwoo didn’t waste as much time before picking up the pace. His fingers pressed roughly into Seokmin’s hips as he fucked him, hard and fast. It was almost too much too soon, but Seokmin found that he didn’t care. He cried out Wonwoo’s name again, reaching for one of his pillows to smother his face in.

“Move the pillow,” Wonwoo’s voice was impossibly low, so low that Seokmin swore he felt it in his chest. “I want to hear you.”

Seokmin was always loud, in nearly every aspect in life, but in that moment especially he couldn’t hold back. He felt like his legs could barely hold him anymore, like he could just sink into the mattress as Wonwoo fucked him just like that. Just as his legs began to feel slack Wonwoo slid out of him, turning him so he was on his back, and he was inside him again within seconds.

Seokmin wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, and just the way Wonwoo occasionally brushed against his cock was about to send him over the edge. Seokmin slipped his hand between their stomaches, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

Though just as he was about to finally get some relief, Wonwoo’s hand was around his wrist, pinning it above his head. Before he had the chance to complain, his lips were on Seokmin’s. As they kissed, Wonwoo’s pace slowed down, to the point that he was just grinding against Seokmin’s prostate. Seokmin could feel his cock twitching between them, he moaned into Wonwoo’s mouth, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold off his orgasm any longer.

“Are you going to come just like this?” Wonwoo teased, his lips ghosting right over Seokmin’s as he spoke. “I bet you don’t even need to touch yourself.”

Seokmin threw his head back, nodding as Wonwoo moved to kiss down his neck. His tongue teased over his collarbone, sending shivers down Seokmin’s spine. Wonwoo grazed his teeth over it and just as he sank his teeth a little higher on his shoulder- Seokmin let go. He swore he could see stars behind his eyes. The burning sensation was everywhere as Seokmin came, it felt like he was on fire and it was _so good_. He knew he was shouting, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t even try to.

Wonwoo continued fucking into him as he came down from his high, his fingers moved from pinning Seokmin’s wrist to holding his hand. Seokmin slipped his other hand around Wonwoo’s waist, resting it on his back. His whole body felt over sensitive, and it was almost too much to bare. But Wonwoo went back to kissing him, this time not as rough and Seokmin felt as if he could melt. He held Wonwoo close as he came inside him.

“Wow,” Seokmin finally said as Wonwoo fell over beside Seokmin. It felt as if he had just run a marathon, while at the same time like he, well, received the best orgasm of his life.

“Wow.” he repeated, laughing at himself and looking over at Wonwoo, who was grinning right back at him. 

“What was that burning?” Seokmin finally asked, reaching for Wonwoo’s hand and brushing his fingers over his palm.

“A demon thing,” Wonwoo laughed, pulling Seokmin into his arms so he was resting on his chest. His grin grew bigger, a little prideful. “It’s good, right? Not every incubus can do that.”

“Yes,” Seokmin responded, burying his face in Wonwoo’s chest as he giggled. “What else can incubi do?” 

“Everyone’s different. Some can enter dreams, most are highly intuitive, it can depend on if they’re a full incubus or not. A lot of us are half-incubus, which could bring in a whole range of possibilities depending on your other race.”

“Are you a full incubus?” Seokmin asked as his eyes fluttered shut. He was curious and eager to hear what Wonwoo had to say, but more than that he was exhausted. 

“Nope,” Wonwoo’s fingers threaded through Seokmin’s hair, which was not helping Seokmin’s attempt of staying awake. “I’m part goblin. Could you not tell by my ears?” 

“I’ve never seen a goblin.” Seokmin blinked up at him, looking him over once again. “I thought goblins were green?” 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo sighed. “It’s because I’m part incubus. My siblings all have the perfect green skin, hunched backs and protruding fangs, and I ended up with a chiseled jawline, a full head of hair and I’m several feet taller than everyone in the realm. They never let me hear the end of it. If it weren’t for my horns and black eyes I imagine I would have been run out.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Seokmin stared up at him with wide eyes. He reached up, lazily brushing his thumb across his jaw in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I think you’re handsome.”

“Of course a human would say that about an incubus.” He laughed, mostly to himself, causing his nose to scrunch up as he continued to run his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. “But thank you. It does mean more coming for you though.” 

“You said you’d stay, right?” Seokmin asked after a brief pause. 

“Of course,” Wonwoo placed a quick kiss the top of his head as Seokmin snuggled back against him. “But I get to sleep in your bed with you tonight, I can’t stand another night on that couch.”

 

\-------

 

The next morning Seokmin struggled to open his eyes. It felt as if he was waking up from a night of drinking - his head was throbbing, his ass was pretty sore, and he immediately realized he hadn’t bothered to change his sheets or even shower before passing out the previous night. 

When he finally convinced himself to open his eyes and register his surroundings, he noticed Wonwoo was no longer beside him. The realization caused him to jump up and search his apartment, much to the protest of his killer headache. He felt his heart sink, Wonwoo had promised him he wouldn’t leave. Just as he felt tears threaten to swell up in the corner of his eyes, he heard a key enter the lock on the opposite side of his front door. 

He panicked. The only people who had keys to his apartment were Sojung and his mother, the absolute last people he’d want to find him in his current position. He scrambled to the bathroom door, immediately reaching for his shower taps without even bothering to close the door behind him- they would be the ones walking into his apartment unannounced after all. The water was freezing when he jumped in, it always took a few seconds to heat up, but he really didn’t have the time to spare. Shivering, he closed the curtain beside him and prayed he hadn’t been caught. 

Just as the water was beginning to feel more comfortable on his skin, the curtain was pulled back again and he was met with Wonwoo’s familiar grin. 

“Where were you?” he practically shouted, half out of fear and half out of relief. “You have keys?” 

“No,” Wonwoo laughed, leaning back against the bathroom counter. “I took yours. I figured you’d sleep in a little longer, most people are out for at least twelve hours afterwards.” 

Seokmin sighed as he tilted his head back, letting the water warm hit him as he tried to catch his breath for the first time that morning. “I probably would have gone back to sleep if you were there.” he whined. 

“I’m sorry, I should have woken you up. You looked so cute though, and you were out of cereal. I only have so much time that to wander Earth freely before Jisoo shows up.” Wonwoo reached into the bag he was holding, pulling out a Capri Sun that he proceeded to poke a straw through. “I’m also sorry for taking some money out of your wallet along with your keys. But I did pick you up some more milk while I was out!”

“Jisoo?” Seokmin hand froze around the bar of soap he was reaching for, turning to shoot a questioning look at Wonwoo. 

“Demon number two.” Wonwoo answered, squeezing the Capri Sun as he took a sip. “I found out last night when you were sleeping, which means he’ll likely be here soon.” 

“Oh.” The thought of another stranger showing up to his home at any time was unsettling, especially since he’d just gotten used to having Wonwoo around. He wasn’t ready for Wonwoo to leave yet, he’d thought they still had more time. The thought of waking up the next morning to find an empty couch, or a stranger in his place instead, made his heart sink. “Do you have to leave when he gets here?” 

“Aw, are you going to miss me?” Wonwoo gave him a small smile before placing his empty juice on the bathroom counter and stepping in closer towards Seokmin. “Don’t worry, you’ll like Jisoo, and I’m sure Jisoo’s going to love you.” 

His eyes lingered up Seokmin’s body and landed on the mark he’d left from above his collarbone the previous night. Seokmin’s breath hitched as he reached forward and dragged his thumb over the bruise. When Seokmin looked down he realized just how prominent the mark had become overnight. 

“I even left you something to remind you of me.” His smile grew wider as Seokmin gasped when he applied pressure to the area. “Purple looks so pretty on you.” 

Seokmin nearly slipped when Wonwoo disappeared from in front of him and appeared behind him in the shower, completely naked, within a split second. Thankfully Wonwoo had reached out, steadying him before he could fall. 

He barely had time to react before Wonwoo was back in his space, placing his lips gently over his bruise. Seokmin groaned when Wonwoo's tongue darted out, licking a stripe up the bruise. He could already feel himself growing hard as Wonwoo sucked down on the spot, filling his chest with the same burning sensation from the previous night. 

The thought that maybe they could fit in one more quickie before he had to leave crossed his mind. So he acted on that, pulling Wonwoo by his hips so their chests were flush together under the stream of water and grinding his half-hard cock against his thigh.

“Most humans don't have the energy to go for round two so soon.” Wonwoo laughed as he pushed his wet hair back off his forehead. “Maybe I went too easy on you last night.” 

“You're the one who got in the shower with me.” Seokmin tilted Wonwoo’s chin up, kissing him before giving him a chance to answer. 

His head was certainly still pounding and he was exhausted, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. It all seemed to disappear from his purview as Wonwoo’s tongue slipped past his lips and his hand moved down his body to grab Seokmin’s ass. He wanted more, he wanted to be under Wonwoo again, to be pinned down to his bed and for the burning feeling to engulf his body again. Grinding against Wonwoo wasn’t enough, but he also found himself unwilling to stop - drying off and heading back to bed would take too much time anyway. 

Then suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, he felt uneasy. Though it was nothing Wonwoo was doing, it was like the air in the room had changed. Something was just _off_.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked when he slowed down and broke apart from him. It was only when he started peppering small kisses along Seokmin’s jaw that he felt himself relax again. 

“Yeah.” Seokmin finally answered. “I guess I’m just tired.” 

Wonwoo suddenly froze as well before lifting his head up abruptly and looking around the room like a startled cat. He looked almost frightened for a split second before shaking his head, rolling his eyes at himself. 

“Jisoo’s here,” Wonwoo laughed, patting Seokmin’s side before stepping back and looking him up and down once again. “Well he’s on your street. It’s actually kind of impressive that you knew before I did.” 

“Do you have to go right now?” Seokmin whined, he wasn’t exactly in the ideal position to meet someone new. 

“Actually,” Wonwoo paused for a moment, seemingly thinking over his choices. “Jisoo isn’t like me, he’s going to have to knock to get in.” 

“What are you saying?” Seokmin’s head was still hurting and all he could really think about was Wonwoo’s hands finding their way back to his body again- he wasn’t entirely in the right state of mind to figure out what any of Wonwoo’s implications meant. 

“I’m saying,” Wonwoo stepped forward again, dragging his hand across Seokmin’s shoulders, paying special attention to his bruise again. “Jisoo can wait.” 

Seokmin found himself back against his mattress within seconds. The change of scenery made him feel almost nauseous until Wonwoo’s hands were pressed against his chest and the feeling of heat from his fingertips encompassed his body. Wonwoo’s hands slipped down to his thighs, pushing his knees apart as he situated himself between legs. The thought of someone else potentially being just outside his door quickly faded from his mind. 

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! as i mentioned, i've uploaded a version of this fic before, and i did not receive this kind of feedback back then. i know on the outside it may not seem like a lot, but for a little rare pair writer, just hearing someone else is as excited about this weird little self-indulgent universe i've created means the world to me :((
> 
> from here on out everything is completely fresh & new though. and we've got a hong boy coming to town next...


	3. jisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin wakes up and finds more than one demon on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional tags/warnings: fingering, blowjobs, riding & come eating

Seokmin could hear the sound of his phone going off on his nightstand. All he had to do was reach over and he could turn off the piercing beeping. Though that concept was much easier in theory as the idea of lifting his hand and swiping his cellphone sounded _exhausting_. He shoved his face further into the pillow, waiting for the noise to finally stop. 

Within moments he felt the opposite side of his bed shift and suddenly there was a body leaning over him. Finally, the beeping stopped. Though the beeping was replaced with a voice. Wonwoo’s voice. It sounded like he was having a conversation with someone. Seokmin drifted off again before he could investigate the situation further. 

When Seokmin finally woke up the same throbbing in his head from that morning was still there, with a bit of nausea to go along with it. He convinced himself to open his eyes this time and realized the sun was no longer shining through his windows. Groaning, he reached out for his phone, which he could no longer find beside him.

His situation slowly started making sense- he’d definitely fallen asleep again without contacting the shop and letting them know he wouldn’t have any product for them that day, and the sun was no longer up, which meant he’d slept away an entire day. He sprung out of bed, even though his head pounded in response, and searched around his nightstand for his phone. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

Wonwoo wasn’t alone on his couch. Seokmin felt as if he knew that before he even glanced in the direction of his voice. He was exhausted and still felt sick and _confused_ , so he focused on searching for his phone, needing anything to ground him back to reality given his current situation. So when Wonwoo appeared by his side, through way of magic or merely walking across his room he wasn’t sure, it startled him and caused him to nearly lose his balance. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo reached out, steadying him and bringing him back over to sit on his bed. “Is everything alright?” 

“I can’t find my phone.” Seokmin let his head fall in his hands, putting pressure on certain areas in an attempt to alleviate the pounding. “And I missed work, and I don’t know what time it is.” 

“It’s just after 8pm and I have your phone. Your friends were calling you earlier wondering where you were. I said that you were a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Wonwoo snickered as he nudged his elbow against his shoulder, causing Seokmin to groan in pain. 

“Oh god, what did you say?” He attempted to glance up at him, but the light shining from his living room area made him feel nauseous all over again. 

“I said that you were sick and asleep,” Wonwoo sighed, as if it was obvious that Seokmin should have known that. He threw his arm over Seokmin’s shoulder, pulling him in close beside him. “They offered to come over and bring you something, but I was pretty sure you wouldn’t be into your friends finding out you were hanging out with a goblin demon. So I lied and said you already took something, but now I’m kind of worried that may have been a bad idea. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Seokmin tried to nod, he was sure wasn't anything too serious. “But thanks, it’s just a headache.” 

“You should have some water.” The sound of a new voice startled him, since Seokmin had nearly forgotten that he’d sensed someone else in the room. He slowly blinked one eye open, and while his head may have protested the action his curiosity took over. 

He noticed the glass of water being held out towards him first and gladly took it, he hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was. Next he noticed the boy standing in front of him, the _unfairly_ pretty boy, looking him over with concern. A headache no longer seemed to be the biggest of his problems. He had such soft looking lips, pretty eyes and a gentle voice, was definitely a demon, and was in his home. And no matter just how beautiful he was -and _he was_ -, him being here meant Wonwoo was leaving. 

Wonwoo was leaving and he was barely able to open his eyes. He wasn’t certain if they’d ever get to see each other again and he wasn’t sure if he could even give him a proper goodbye. Crying was only going to make his headache a thousand times worse, but he still struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to form. He wished there was a way for Wonwoo to stay. To continue crashing on his couch (or his bed, whichever he preferred) and staying up late with him to play video games every night. Maybe he could bribe him with cereal and juice. 

“Do you have to go now?” Seokmin prayed they didn’t hear the crack in his voice. He held his now empty glass in one hand and his head in the other, opting to close his eyes once again rather than face the reality before him. 

“I do.” There was no teasing behind his voice that time as he rubbed Seokmin’s back. “I promise you’ll like Jisoo though. You might even start winning Super Smash Bros more often.” 

Seokmin finally laughed, leaning his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he continued rubbing his back. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“I told you I left you something to remember me by,” he responded quieter that time, reaching out to brush his fingertips over his bruise once again. “You can heal it away if you’d like, it may take a lot of rosemary and aloe, but it’ll eventually fade. Or you could keep it, use it as a shortcut next time you feel like conjuring up a demon.” 

“I can see you again?” His reply was much louder than intended, certainly too loud considering how much pain he was in, but he couldn’t hold in his relief. 

“Anytime.” Wonwoo placed a quick kiss on the top of his head, causing Seokmin’s heartbeat to pick up. They paused for just a moment and Seokmin felt like he could fall asleep just like that. Though he was also pretty certain he was just beyond exhausted in general. “But I’m going to be leaving you with Prince Jisoo now.”

He heard a sigh followed by a laughter from where he guessed was his kitchen area. “Please don’t call me that.” 

“Of course, your majesty.” Seokmin could practically hear the grin behind Wonwoo’s voice. “Anything for you, your highness.”

“He’s a prince?” Seokmin mumbled, managing to be slightly intrigued while every part of him fought of the sleep that was threatening to take over. 

“No,” Jisoo responded quickly, making Wonwoo shake with laughter from beside him. “Not exactly. But don’t you have a husband and a thousand cats to get back to, goblin boy?” 

“Husband?” That one made Seokmin sit up, though he could still only manage to get the one eye open. 

“He’d love you.” Wonwoo patted Seokmin’s cheek fondly, almost completely missing the point of Seokmin’s surprise. “I might bring Seungcheol along with me next time, if you’d be into that.” 

“Okay.” Seokmin wasn’t entirely sure what he was agreeing to, but leaning against Wonwoo’s shoulder and closing his eyes again seemed far more appealing than, well, really anything else in that moment. 

“I’ll see you again, Seokmin.” Was the last thing he heard before he felt himself drifting off once more. 

 

\------- 

 

The next morning Seokmin woke up tucked under his blankets, which seemed to be fresh and clean. He didn’t understand exactly how considering he’d passed out the previous night on Wonwoo’s shoulder at the edge of a bed that _very much_ needed to be remade, but he was slowly learning that he wasn’t going to find answers to all of his questions. The sun was just beginning to creep through his curtains, which meant he had plenty of time to wake up slowly before he began his morning routine and work. 

But right, there was a new demon in his apartment. That was going to slightly hinder his plan. 

He instinctively glanced towards his couch, which had become a habit over the past week, but he found it empty. Instead, Jisoo was perched on his kitchen counter, facing away from him and looking out his open window. He was curled into himself, his arms snug around his knees and his head resting against the window frame. The sun that was slowly rising reflected on his face, casting a warm glow throughout the apartment. Seokmin almost wished he could paint- he knew that calm, peaceful moments like those were rare and he wasn’t sure that even a photograph could capture its beauty. So he sat there for a minute instead, letting himself relax and wake up slowly as he’d intended. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Jisoo was introduced to him as a demon- a demon _prince_ \- he likely never would have guessed. There was nothing about him that stood out as inhuman, he didn’t seem to have horns poking out from under his hair and from what he remembered his eyes were nothing out of the ordinary. Though while he looked entirely human, there was just _something_ about him- something about his energy, the fact that he seemed to have no flaws- that made it more believable that he was in fact, not human. 

He appeared to be in his own clothes from what Seokmin could tell. He was in a white button up and tight black pants- an outfit that didn’t look too dissimilar to something Seokmin would wear himself-, but he knew there was no way any of his pants would fit Jisoo like that. Speaking of which, he wondered if he’d ever see the outfit Wonwoo had borrowed from him again. Though the thought of Wonwoo taking a little piece of Seokmin back home with him did make him feel just a bit warm and fuzzy. 

“Good morning,” Seokmin finally said as he climbed out of bed, immediately clearing his throat afterwards, blushing a little bit over how hoarse his voice sounded first thing in the morning.

“Morning.” Jisoo looked over his shoulder, giving Seokmin a small smile before facing out the window again. “Your sunrises are so beautiful here, they always make a trip to Earth worth it.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Seokmin nodded, trying to force himself not to stare too blatantly at Jisoo. He was biting his tongue trying not to make a comment about how he was more beautiful than the scenery. “I’m always up this early for work, but I guess I never really take the time to stop and notice it.” 

“Do all of these plants have something to do with your work?” Jisoo didn’t turn to face him when he spoke, still focused on the sunrise before him. 

“Yeah!” Seokmin shuffled over beside him, crouching to lean his elbows on the counter and watch the sunrise along with him. “My friends own a magic shop on the block and I sell my plants there.” 

“And you’re a wicche too, right?” 

“Well,” Seokmin laughed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I’m practicing! I’m not exactly sure when the right time to start calling yourself a wicche is.” 

“Don’t be modest, you’re a wicche,” he responded, shaking his head as he snickered. “I was just trying to make conversation. Your plants are all charmed and you have magic practically radiating off of you, I could sense it as soon as I arrived.” 

Seokmin couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, ducking away despite the fact that Jisoo wasn’t even looking at him. It was nice to hear that his hard work was paying off. He spent so much time around wicches who had been practicing the craft for at least a decade, it was difficult not to compare himself to them. He’d made a lot of progress since his first attempts at magic, and it was nice to get the validation.

 

They spent the morning tending Seokmin’s plants, Jisoo trailing behind Seokmin and assisting him in anyway he could. At some point they threw on some music, soft acoustic covers of English songs Seokmin didn’t recognize. He was surprised to find that Jisoo was familiar with a majority of the songs as he hummed softly along. So soft that Seokmin barely noticed at first. It was relaxing, and he found that warming up to Jisoo came easy to him. 

“Do you have this type of music where you’re from?” Seokmin eventually asked during the silence between tracks. He couldn’t imagine a universe without music, but he was curious about exactly where Jisoo was from.

“Kind of,” Jisoo hummed before continuing. “I play an instrument that’s similar to guitar back home. But I usually try to listen to music whenever I have the chance wherever I am, it’s my favourite part of traveling.” 

“Do princes get to travel a lot?” He remembered Jisoo telling him not to call him a prince when they’d first met, but he also didn’t entirely rule out the possibility that he actually was a prince.

“I figured you were going to bring that up at some point,” Jisoo laughed, carefully moving some wolfsbane to a planter on Seokmin’s cart. “All of us incubi travel often, usually to wherever we’re being summoned. Admittedly my family and I do have more opportunity to travel than other incubi, since we’re the first in line when someone has summoned a demon of our kind. I’m not really a prince- I guess you could say I just have more privilege than most in the realm because of that.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Well,” Jisoo paused, long enough that Seokmin let the orb forming in his hands fade away and turned to face him. He wondered if maybe he’d crossed a line, if there were things he couldn’t talk about. Though just as he was about to apologize, Jisoo continued. “I’m a descendant of Lilith- a far descendant- but yeah. She’s kind of a big deal where I’m from, so my sisters and I are, I guess you could say, treated like royalty back home.”

“Wow…” Seokmin nodded along, completely forgetting his former tasks as he tried to process exactly what Jisoo had just told him. 

He was certain Jisoo wasn’t lying as he’d seemed almost hesitant to tell him in the first place. Lilith was in plenty of the myths Seokmin had heard as a child, stories that always ended up in horror and despair. But he couldn’t imagine Jisoo, who was delicately weeding one of Seokmin’s plants and had been swaying along to soft music while they were working, as anything like the demon he was warned about. 

“Please don’t treat me any different though.” Jisoo gave Seokmin a small smile, one that almost came across as pleading. “The prince thing is mostly a joke. My friend Jeonghan called me it once and it unfortunately caught on. Wonwoo especially finds it hilarious, so it’s always _incredibly fun_ ending up somewhere after Wonwoo or Jeonghan know I’m showing up.” 

“I promise I won’t,” Seokmin laughed when Jisoo rolled his eyes, turning back to finish what he’d started. 

The girls would be expecting him within the next hour and Jisoo’s help was definitely slowing him down. Especially when he looked over and found Jisoo biting his lip as he focused intently on trying to decide which flowers amongst the batch he’d pick to move over to the shop. With just one quick flick of his wrist, Seokmin could easily have the answer to that question and he could have each of the flowers sorted in their own pots within a few short minutes. Yet he found he didn’t have the heart to tell him, figuring it wouldn’t be too much trouble if they were just a little bit late. 

 

\-------

 

The following day he decided to invite Jisoo along to the magic shop with him. After missing a day of work and arriving late the next, he figured he needed to bring along more stock than usual. He needed the extra hands anyway and there was nothing that stood out about Jisoo that would make anyone guess that he wasn’t human, so he accepted Jisoo’s offer to help. 

Eunbi and Yewon were by their sides immediately when they entered. Neither were usually so quick to help him, and he’d naively assumed it was because they were worried about him as he’d been sick that week. But as they both looked over Jisoo, with smirks planted across their faces when they finally acknowledged Seokmin, he knew they had something else in mind 

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend, oppa?” Yewon was intentionally making her voice cuter than usual. By that point he knew he should be used to her playing innocent before her and Eunbi really went in on teasing him, but he couldn’t be entirely blamed for still giving in- she was just too good at it. 

Seokmin introduced Jisoo as he led them alongside the window display, praying that he wasn’t already blushing. Had he known it was Eunbi and Yewon working that day, he may have declined Jisoo’s offer. The other girls would have waited until Jisoo was gone to tease him, but Eunbi and Yewon together always brought out each others’ mischievous sides. 

“So is this boy the reason you missed work?” Eunbi came up beside him with a smile as she finished her question, very clearly pleased with herself. He gave her his best pout in return, hoping it came across as a cry for mercy. It seemed to fly over Eunbi’s head. 

“You miss work one day, arrive late the next, and then you show up with a cute boy on your arm… One can only assume, Seokmin.”

“Stop,” Seokmin whined, he glanced over at the door, wishing he could be saved by a customer that would distract the girls. He made quick eye contact with Jisoo in the process, who seemed just as amused by the situation. “Jisoo didn’t even get in until later that night. I really was sick.”

“Aw you’re blushing!” Yewon giggled as she wrapped herself around his arm- which only served to make him feel even more flustered. “We’re just teasing you, oppa, we believe you.” Her voice still had a teasing quality to it as she broke apart from him. 

“Yewon, did you still need help with those boxes in the backroom?” Eunbi asked, raising her eyebrows at Yewon in question. “I think Jisoo or Seokmin would be able to reach them.” 

“I don’t mind helping,” Jisoo volunteered. 

Of course he didn’t. Seokmin could not have imagined this scenario the night he’d spent leaned over the book, a cauldron right beside his coffee table as he spent hours chopping up plants- no, it was so much _worse_. The way he smiled sweetly at Yewon as they headed off to the backroom together was almost too much for his heart. 

“You’ve found yourself a knight in shining armour, Seokmin.” Eunbi reached for one of the planters, bumping his hip playfully before continuing. “Or should I say a real courteous prince.” 

“What?” Seokmin nearly choked. He had never been a great liar. He’d convinced himself he wasn’t _technically_ lying as no one had specifically asked him if there was a demon in his apartment, but he had no idea what he’d do if anyone figured him out. Anyone would have to see through his lie almost immediately. 

“Jisoo’s a new name, he was Joshua last time I saw him.” Eunbi looked over her shoulder as she set up the display, watching Seokmin’s reaction. “I’m sure he doesn’t remember me, I was just one of his younger sisters’ friends anyway.” 

He was certain his reaction wasn’t very pretty. It felt as though the colour had drained completely from his face. Maybe she was still messing with him? Doing some kind of bit about meeting him elsewhere to tease him. But calling him a prince? Mentioning that he has sisters? There was just too much for a simple guess.

“Don’t look so shocked,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I’ve told you my grandmother was a demon. I’m pretty sure there isn’t an incubi or succubi who doesn’t know him or at least one of his sisters.” 

“I thought you were joking!” Seokmin exclaimed, too panicked to even think about joining her in setting up the display. She didn’t seem upset, and Seokmin was trying extra hard to read her expression in that moment. But maybe she was just holding back while Jisoo was here. The absolute last thing he wanted to ruin his friendship with the girls. He was so worried he felt close to tears. 

“That’s fair.” Eunbi was still working on the display while Seokmin stood back, having a full crisis nearly three feet away. “So did you summon him up yourself? Or did you just happen to meet him down at a dog park? Maybe while picking up some groceries?” She was back to teasing him and Seokmin knew if he whined yet again he was just going to give her exactly what she wanted. “You don’t have to answer that. I noticed the book was missing.” 

Seokmin groaned. _Of course_ he had gotten caught. It had all seemed so much easier in his mind when it was just one demon. He wasn’t even halfway through the contract and his secret was already out. 

“I won’t tell the other girls,” Eunbi paused, sighing as she came up beside him again, leaning against the cart. “Well, I might tell Yewon. But you’re not in trouble if that’s what you’re worried about. Honestly, I’m kind of impressed, I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

“This isn’t going to get your coven in trouble, right?” he asked quietly, though he knew there was no point as the secret was already out. 

“Nah,” Eunbi smirked, moving to lean up against Seokmin instead. “We’ve got your back, you know? But please bring the book back in tomorrow, it’s not fair that you’re having all the fun, I still want a puppy.” 

“Okay.” Seokmin took a deep breath. He was sure that was the most terrifying moment of his life, despite everything that had been going on as of late. “I really don’t think I need it anymore anyway.” 

“So what does this mean for you and your cafe boyfriend?” Seokmin should have known their moment of peace wouldn’t last very long. 

“He’s not my boyfriend, I’m not even sure if he considers me a friend.” Seokmin attempted to brush her off by finally starting work on the display. 

She seemed to finally take pity on him, laughing it off as she joined him as to help finish setting things up. Yewon and Jisoo joined them again almost on cue as they were putting the final things in place. He almost wondered if Yewon and Eunbi had some kind of unspoken agreement to get Jisoo out of the room so Eunbi could talk to him. Maybe they had telepathic powers he hadn’t been told about.

“You guys should stop by the cafe before you head back,” Yewon said as she came up behind Eunbi, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Mingyu’s been glancing over my shoulder everytime I visit looking for you, he looks like a lost puppy.”

“Why are you guys trying to kill me?” Seokmin gave in, whining as he attempted to plead with them yet again. It was probably best he got out of there before they embarrassed him any further. “We’re leaving now.” 

“We love you!” Yewon giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Eunbi’s middle. Eunbi was looking over her shoulder back at her, seeming very pleased with her girlfriend’s comments.

He looked back at them as he ushered Jisoo out the front door and gave them one final smile and wave goodbye. He could never truly stay mad at them, but he was also certain he wouldn’t have survived in there for another ten minutes. 

Seokmin glanced in the direction of the cafe once they were out on the street. He hadn’t seen Mingyu since the day he gave him a muffin in that very same spot nearly a week ago. A pang of guilt hit him square in the chest- he’d promised to visit him the next day to try out more of his recipes, but he’d just been far too distracted, feeling the need to rush back home everyday so nothing got out of hand. 

The girls’ words washed over him- he knew they were likely just teasing him for his crush, but what if Mingyu _really did_ miss him? They saw each other nearly everyday and it was the longest he’d gone since they first met without seeing him. Maybe they were closer than Seokmin had assumed after all. 

But still, he couldn’t convince himself to go back that day, his nerves were too on edge. He felt like every second that passed with Jisoo by his side out in public was drawing them closer and closer to the risk of getting caught. So he went home instead, promising himself that he’d go back after his next delivery. 

 

\-------

 

He’d spent nearly a week with Wonwoo before things progressed in the way that they did, so three days with Jisoo felt entirely too fast. But Jisoo was staring back at him, his lips slightly parted with maybe a hint of a smirk behind his expression as they lounged on his couch after dinner that night. 

He was certainly the most beautiful boy he’d ever met and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about pressing him against his mattress ever since their first morning together. But he was stuck at the same crossroad again- if he slept with Jisoo he’d leave just as Wonwoo had. And there was something about Jisoo’s presence that was so warm and comforting. It was different than Wonwoo’s, though Seokmin wasn’t sure he could compare the two of them. Who knows what the third demon would be like, and he was starting to wonder that his luck had run out. 

But yet there he was, still staring at Jisoo’s parted lips. It was like he was waiting for Seokmin to make the first move, and Seokmin couldn’t tell if it was hesitation over not wanting him to leave or his nerves holding him back at this point. 

“What’s wrong?” Jisoo finally broke the silence. His hand reached out to rest on Seokmin’s thigh, but rather than adding to the tension in the air, it was almost comforting. 

Seokmin laughed, finally diverting his gaze. “I’m not sure if I want you to go so soon.” It was honest, so honest that it made his cheeks burn as he confessed. “I like spending time with you.” 

“It doesn’t have to be forever, you know?” Jisoo’s other hand moved to caress his face, lifting his chin that he hadn’t realized had dropped. “The contracts are one thing, but there are other ways to summon us. This doesn’t have to be goodbye.” 

“Really?” Seokmin’s eyes shot up to meet Jisoo’s, searching his face as he waited for a response. 

 

“I want to see you again too.” Jisoo smiled, his thumb stroking just below his ear. “I like spending time with you too. I don’t usually spend this much time with people when I’m summoned, and I honestly can’t remember the last time i _wanted_ to be stuck on Earth for this long.” 

He pulled his hands back and Seokmin watched as Jisoo slipped one of the rings off his fingers, holding it out for Seokmin to drop in his palm. 

“This should help you find me again.” Jisoo laughed softly, ducking his own head this time. “I’ve never actually done this before sleeping with someone, but I think you’re different.” 

“How? Why?” Seokmin blurted out, barely giving himself enough time to think over Jisoo’s statement. He wondered how many people Jisoo had been with at this point. He wasn’t even entirely sure how old he was. Or even how long an incubus lifespan was. It felt like everytime he asked one question, a thousand more formed in his mind. 

Jisoo’s hands were back on him again, a hand on each other his thighs. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but it felt a little different this time. 

“Well for starters, and this isn’t entirely why I’m giving you the ring, but you’re hot.” He paused to laugh at his own comment. “Like so handsome that I’m not even sure if I’d care if the sex was bad the first time around. But more than that, you’re sweet, you’re giving and as far as I’ve seen, everyone around you adores you. I’ve loved getting to know you and I don’t want this to be goodbye either.” 

There was an offensively pretty boy- well _demon_ \- in front of him and the last thing Seokmin wanted to do was let the tears he felt welling up fall. Especially when said boy’s grip may have just increased on his thighs. But he was never sure what else to do when he heard someone say those type of words. Someone seeing him in that type of lens warmed his heart and made him feel like he was going to burst from how giddy he felt. While simultaneously he felt like he didn’t deserve it. Maybe he was just saying it because he thought Seokmin needed to hear it. 

But why would a demon, who he literally just met, say that only for Seokmin’s sake. Maybe it was for horny reasons, maybe he was trying to warm Seokmin up. He couldn’t say that it wasn’t working anyway, considering just how soft those words sounded falling from Jisoo’s lips. 

“I definitely want to see you again too.” He finally convinced himself to look up from his lips and make eye contact. Which really didn’t help his situation- his eyes were just as soft and beautiful, though he was certain there was no part of Jisoo that wasn’t soft and beautiful. 

“Good.” Seokmin shivered as Jisoo’s palms dragged up his thighs, just high enough to make the blush on his cheeks deepen. “So you have nothing to worry about now.” 

The ring felt heavy in his palm, and he wasn’t even completely sure what he was supposed to do with it. Just as he was still unsure how a bruise on his shoulder was supposed to bring back Wonwoo. But as Jisoo removed one of his hands from his thighs, bringing it up to brush his fingertips along the side of his neck, he quickly forgot to ask. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked instead, his voice far quieter than usual. There was no doubt in his mind that Jisoo was signalling to him that he wanted him to. In fact he felt every second drawing closer and closer to their lips finally meeting. 

Jisoo nodded, but didn’t make any move forward. He didn’t move until Seokmin was almost entirely in his space. The anticipation was building up so strongly in Seokmin’s chest that he felt like he could burst. 

It was Jisoo who finally closed the distance between them and Seokmin felt himself sigh when their lips met. Jisoo’s lips brushed softly against his own, almost too gentle for his own liking, but Jisoo’s grip on his thigh was strong. Almost strong enough to promise him of what was to come, convincing him to let things start off slow, as much as it was killing him. 

“How do you want me?” Jisoo asked between their kisses, the sweetness in his voice pulling at his heart strings, as his question made his head spin. The ring still in the palm of his hand was digging into his skin as he clenched his fist, trying to pull himself back to reality. 

It was a loaded question. He wasn’t sure if he was asking where he wanted him or what he wanted to do next. Let alone how to answer either of questions. So instead he kept kissing Jisoo, pulling him in closer by his hip with his free hand and hoping Jisoo would just take the hint that he just wanted _him_. Whatever he wanted, as long as he continued to kiss him and touch him. 

“Seokmin,” Jisoo’s voice was slightly different than usual that time. There was a hint of desperation to his voice. He pulled back a bit too, which Seokmin took as an invitation to pepper kisses along his neck and jaw. “You don’t have to be shy. Tell me what you want.” 

“I want whatever you want,” Seokmin answered quickly this time, wanting nothing more than to get back to kissing him, to see just how desperate he could make him sound. And it certainly wasn’t a lie, he was convinced he’d do just about anything Jisoo wanted in that moment. 

He didn’t miss the way Jisoo gasped at his words, which encouraged him to reach for the buttons at the top of his shirt to get better access at the rest of his neck and chest. The ring, which he wasn’t sure why he was still holding, did not help his effort. Though Jisoo seemed to notice, taking it from the palm of his hand and leaning forward to place it on his coffee table. 

Jisoo rested his hand flat on Seokmin’s chest as he came back to meet him, holding him back from unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. “I want to ride you, is that okay?” 

“Yeah.” Seokmin felt his breath catch in his throat, nearly causing him to choke. “That’s okay. That’s definitely okay.” 

They went back to kissing again as Seokmin unbuttoned his shirt, slowly removing the rest of each other’s clothing. It was kind of nice taking his time for once and letting Jisoo set the pace, but they were still beside each other. Seokmin needed more than just kissing. 

“Can you lay back?” Seokmin eventually asked, breaking apart from him to finally remove his pants. He also took the opportunity to grab his lube from his side table, turning to hide just how flushed and hard he already was. 

Though that choice only made turning back to see Jisoo laying back on his couch far too overwhelming. His legs were spread out for him with his cock straining against his boxer briefs, and there was a dizzying look in his eyes. It was unfair how pretty he looked. Seokmin froze for a moment, almost unsure what to do with himself besides admire just how _pretty_ he was. 

“Come here.” Jisoo snapped him out of his daze, laughing as he beckoned him back to the couch. 

Seokmin shook his head, laughing at himself as well as he approached him once more, climbing on to the couch to settle in the space between his legs. 

Kissing him was a lot less slow and gentle this time. They both seemed to be impatient now as Jisoo’s hands dragged up Seokmin’s chest, pulling him in closer and Seokmin moved to shove one of his thighs between Jisoo’s legs. Laying like this together on his couch wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position for Seokmin, but he couldn’t deny that there was a little bit of a thrill that came along with it- kissing a beautiful boy on his couch while he grinded against his thigh. 

“Seokmin...” 

There was no reason for him to finish his sentence, since they both knew what he was asking for. A part of him wanted to tease him, to hear him beg for what he wanted. But more than that he just wanted Jisoo out of his clothes and moaning his name. 

So he moved back onto his knees, popping open the bottle of lube while Jisoo shimmied out of his briefs. He warmed the lube between his fingers, carefully lining one up as he climbed back over him. 

Jisoo’s eyes fluttered shut as he slowly worked him open. Seokmin was more focused on watching his chest heave, his tongue dart out every so often and the little gasps that slipped past his lips. It took Jisoo asking for another finger for him to remember what he was supposed to be doing. 

Seokmin moaned himself as he watched Jisoo gasp when he hit his prostate. The sound caused Jisoo to open his eyes and smile at him in the teasing manner that Seokmin had grown so fond of. He didn’t say anything in response to it though, which Seokmin was more than thankful for.

“Can I suck you off?” Seokmin asked, his words coming quicker than his thought process. Jisoo only nodded in response, his eyes falling closed once again. 

Seokmin added a third finger as he wrapped his lips around Jisoo’s cock. His breathing was growing more and more unsteady, his jaw tensing as Seokmin bobbed his head and worked him open. 

It’d been too long since Seokmin had gone down on someone, he’d missed it. The feeling in his chest of knowing he was turning someone else on, making them feel so good. Working himself up as he focused on someone else instead of his own arousal. He found himself overwhelmed by the drag of Jisoo’s cock around his lips, already so sensitive after kissing him. There was no denying that Seokmin needed some type of relief himself, but he was more entranced in wanting to make Jisoo feel good.

“Is this your ability?” Seokmin asked, pausing to catch his breath. “Turning all the focus on you?” He wasn’t entirely sure that his question made sense, but he couldn’t exactly think straight in that moment. 

But Jisoo laughed, reaching down to pet Seokmin’s hair. 

“Maybe,” he smiled, almost too sweet considering the circumstance. His fingers brushed through Seokmin’s hair as he turned his attention back to teasing his tongue along his length. “Are you feeling neglected, Seokmin?”

The thought had barely occurred to him. Well, maybe just a little bit, but it surprisingly wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. Though now that he’d mentioned it, he felt like his cock was practically throbbing and like he was almost dizzy with arousal. And he was back to thinking about Jisoo’s offer to ride him. 

Apparently his expression was enough for Jisoo because he placed his hand over his wrist, signalling that it was enough. Seokmin sat back and nearly shivered as Jisoo climbed into his lap. 

“Hey,” Jisoo grinned at him. His front teeth, that almost reminded Seokmin of a bunny, dug slightly into his bottom lip as he paused for a moment, reaching forward to stroke Seokmin’s hair again. 

“Hi,” Seokmin giggled in return, tilting his head into Jisoo’s touch. He was thankful this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to see him. There was something comforting and warm about Jisoo’s presence, and maybe that was just _another_ one of his abilities, but Seokmin found he didn’t mind if it was. It was something he needed. 

“Do you still want me to ride you?” 

Seokmin practically whined as he nodded. He realized Jisoo was teasing him as his grin only widened at his response. 

Placing his hands on Jisoo’s thighs, he braced himself as Jisoo moved, lining his cock up before sinking down onto him. Seokmin squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth- anything to stop himself from thrusting up into him as he adjusted himself. The extra lube Jisoo had added dripped onto his thighs. Jisoo had definitely been extra generous with the amount he used. But thinking about Jisoo not minding just how messy they’d be didn’t help with the current situation of trying to control himself. 

Seokmin finally opened his eyes again as Jisoo began to slowly roll his hips. He’d thought all he needed was for Jisoo to finally move to feel like he could breathe easily again, but of course he was wrong. The sight of him riding him may have managed to knock the air out of him even further. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Seokmin’s voice was quieter than he intended. He reached up to touch Jisoo’s chest, teasing his thumb over his nipple and watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips at the action. “In almost every way. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so beautiful.” 

Jisoo sank down lower on his cock as he leaned forward to kiss him. Seokmin tilted his head back to give him better access, giving him full control and allowing him to take the lead. He flicked his thumb over Jisoo’s nipple again and he moved his other hand up so he could tease his chest. Pride filled in his own chest everytime Jisoo moaned against his lips. There was no effort to quicken the pace between them, Jisoo continued to ride him slowly, kiss him tenderly and Seokmin was content in allowing whatever Jisoo wanted. 

But Jisoo seemed to realize as Seokmin was growing closer and closer to the edge. He pulled back from kissing him, bracing himself on his shoulder as he steadied himself to bounce on his cock. His focus on teasing Jisoo seemed to fly out the window, instead he moved his hands to Jisoo’s hips so he could fuck up into him, meeting him each time. He wasn’t going to last long like this, not with Jisoo moaning his name the way he was. 

His orgasm hit him hard and fast, a sharp contrast to what the rest of their night had been like. Jisoo kissed him as he came down from it, bringing him back to reality as he blinked past the stars in his vision. 

Just as Seokmin pulled back to catch his breath, Jisoo’s hand left his shoulder to touch himself. Seokmin was still inside him as Jisoo got himself off. The feeling of Jisoo tightening around him, still fucking himself as he pumped his cock was almost too much for Seokmin. But he found himself watching Jisoo anyway, completely unwillingly to ask him to stop. Jisoo didn’t last much longer anyway, leaving a mess along Seokmin’s stomach.

Seokmin reached for Jisoo wrist soon afterwards, letting himself indulge in something he’d been to embarrassed to do before. 

“Can I...” he trailed off as he looked between his fingers and his face, eagerly waiting for Jisoo’s say so. 

“Fuck,” Jisoo muttered in response, so quiet that Seokmin could barely hear him. He collected more of his come off Seokmin’s stomach first before sliding two of his fingers past Seokmin’s lips. “You’re so good, Seokmin, so good for me.” 

Seokmin’s cheeks burned at the praise as he moaned around his fingers. Jisoo held the back of his neck, fingers grazing over his scalp as Seokmin licked and sucked his fingers clean. But he was tired, the exhaustion only making him dizzy. He wanted more, he didn’t want the night to be over so soon, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last before sleep finally took over. 

“Let’s go to sleep, baby.” Jisoo pulled his hand back, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before climbing off him and reaching for his hand. “I’ll be here in the morning.” 

Seokmin allowed himself to be pulled his his bed. He sighed happily as Jisoo settled into the bed beside him, pulling Seokmin close against his chest. Usually he’d stay up and talk at this point, but within a matter of seconds he was drifting off, too drained to form any sentences. 

But he trusted Jisoo’s words, in the promise that he’d be right there with him in the morning. 

 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to everyone leaving kudos & comments & sticking around for this very long wip!! 
> 
> next up is jihoon!

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be all mr. jeon wonwoo & the other demons boys that will be following him are joshua, jihoon, soonyoung, jeonghan, minghao & junhui! their pairing tags will be added in future chapters 
> 
> i'm on twitter [@sunshinedokyeom](https://twitter.com/sunshinedokyeom) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sunshinedk), kudos & comments are always appreciated & make my day! love that validation! 
> 
> and thank you as always to my best friend in the whole world, [@s00nhan](https://twitter.com/s00nhan), i definitely would have never come back around to this fic if it wasn't for all your support & encouragement!!!


End file.
